This invention relates in general to electrical distribution panels and the like and relates more particularly to an improved panel mounted multi-contact plug receptacle.
The improved receptacle assembly of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in distributing frames of the type used in telecommunication systems to provide flexibility in the association of one type of equipment with another. Key telephone units (KTU), Private-Branch-Exchange, (PBX) and Central Office (CO) equipment, for example, commonly utilize such distributing frames to provide facilities for terminating incoming cable pairs so that any cable pair may be connected to any line, trunk or other equipment by means of a conductor pair. In the industry there has been an increasing demand for improved miniaturized hardware to reduce space requirements for such distribution equipment. The present invention is primarily concerned with this problem. While the improved receptacle assembly of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with telecommunication equipment it will be readily apparent that the device will have other applications and will be generally suitable with use in any system requiring a high density circuit distribution panel, or the like.